Rebel Girl
by Lilac Queen
Summary: He knew she was bad news the moment he saw her.But she was like a drug and he was addicted to her. Fighting against her rebellious feelings, he'd find a way in her heart. CHAPTER 7 UP. SasuSaku. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: He knew she was bad news the moment he saw her. But, she was like a drug and he was addicted to her.**

* * *

><p>The quietness that surrounded him was so serene that he almost falled asleep. But sadly he couldn't. The quietness for him was a bad news that much he was sure for. His mother's quiet hiccups were irritating him. No, it wasn't that he hates his mother or something. It's just that she created a whole lot of issue on one small topic. Itachi would surely agree with him.<p>

"You're changing schools," said his father in his all-time monotonous voice.

See, his mother really _overreacts_

_Wait._

_He is changing school._

_Holy freaking shit._

Like for the first time he was going to be away from his home and in some distant school. It wasn't like he would be homesick or something. Just the thought of him studing elsewhere excited him

He glanced at his mother and sighed. It's going to be a big deal to make her quiet. Well, let's leave it to his father for making her understand. But the next words of his father made him want to go die and burn in hell.

"Your friend Uzumaki will be going with you. I spoke with his father and he agrees with me that you boys need to live independently."

Pffff.

Yeah _right. _Live independently like _hell_. He would just learn new ways to try for suicide. Living with that knucklehead in itself is like asking for a dragon to burn us. No, don't think that he hates that guy. He just hates his continuously working annoying mouth which doesn't know its limit.

There's no way out of this situation. He spared a glance at the big fat tears flowing out of his mother's eyes and just wished to get over this all.

"_SASU-CHAN,_" she wailed for almost the whole city to hear.

It is _so_ no going to be _easy_

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Dobe, get out of the room," he said to the brainless creature lying on _his_ bed in _his _room like he owns the room.

"C'mon teme, you have to live with me in the dorms so at least you could start from now."

"Naruto _out now_."

"Sasuke, he's right." He looked up from his position to the open bedroom door where his brother stood with a half-finished apple in his hand.

"Yeah. See, even your big brother is by my side." Sasuke glared at his brother and at Naruto

"You would have to deal with this brainless idiot for quite a while. So you better learn to live with it_, unfortunately_. I really pity you."

"_Hey_"

He couldn't hide the smirk that was threatening to break out on his face. Leave it to the weasel for making him laugh.

"Geez, are all the Uchihas this mean." His eyes watched the pout on Naruto's face and rolled his eyes. God, he was such a _baby._

"No," answered the only big brother. "They just reveal the truth in a harsh manner," snickered Itachi.

"MEANY"

"Both of you, _out_ of the room, _now_," he growled. They both never failed to get on his nerves.

He watched quietly as Naruto scurried out of his room along with Itachi following him in a slow manner as if he had all the time in the world.

At last, some quietness. The thought of changing schools didn't trouble him that much. But the though of getting more new fangirls was a whole other story.

Fugaku told him that he was to live in the dorms confined within the school. Good thing the dorms weren't co-ed. He couldn't even imagine the horror of staying with a girl who would fan over him for years.

Just a few days before his vacations would end; he would be shifting to the dorms along with Naruto. That means he would be entering the campus before the school starts. It would give him some time to explore the place. Maybe he could find some places where nobody would disturb him and he could stay alone (or rather a place where Naruto and his fangirls wouldn't be able to find him).

"Sasu-chan, dinner," called out his mother from downstairs. He would never understand how his father was able to make his mother quiet. Sighing he dragged his feet downstairs along the stairs only to find Naruto sitting on _his_ chair. He just kicked Naruto down and closed his ears to block out his blabbering. Naruto then went to sit on the chair near Itachi.

He wondered how this family could stay quiet without even a topic to talk about. Good thing Mikoto is different. In fact, she is a whole other story. She is the most talkative person among the Uchihas. He always considered Sasuke as anti-social and a less vocabulary person due to his habit of less talking.

Maybe changing schools would do him some good. Personally, he thinks that a presence of a girl in his friend's life would be effective in his social skills and maybe it would be able to take him out of his all-time emo mood. Sighing he took the first bite of food and forgot about the thoughts concerning his best friend. After all, food comes first and then comes dealing with his bastard emo friend.

* * *

><p>Review of next Chapter:<p>

"Holy shit."

"Dobe, close that mouth of yours. It is attracting flies."

He pushed Naruto aside only to experience for the first time how it feels to see a goddess in front of him. The moment her eyes clashed with his, his heart stopped functioning and his breathing halted.

He could just stare as she took slow steady steps towards him.

"Excuse me; I have to get my form so would you please move your emo ass from my way."

* * *

><p>This is my first fan fiction ever. Please review and tell whether it was good or bad so as to continue or improve.<p>

Suggestions are always welcomed. Thank you for taking your time to read this! Next update will be soon~


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed kind of unnecessary to him for his mother to cry for such a small issue. He was just going to another city and not in some war as a soldier. But still his mother seemed to take the thing more complicatingly. He saw the big fat tears roll down his mother's cheek and a frown marred his face. Sure he was annoyed at his mother but he still loves her. So it's kind of obvious that he was hugging his mother and trying to keep his cool demenour at the same time.

"Mom, I will call you once a week, so stop crying" he muttered.

"My baby's going away from me! Of course I will cry" Mikoto wailed.

"Mikoto-san, don't worry! I will make sure that teme here will call you almost each day."

The younger Uchiha glared at his best friend of thirteen years. How the hell was he supposed to make calls to his mother instead of studying? His main objective is to go to that damn new school and get good grades and all.

"_All the passengers travelling to the first flight to Kyoto are requested to get their luggage's checked and take their seats in the airplane_."

He breathed a sigh of relief. Now he could be free from the clutches of his mother's emotional drama. He looked around to see his father looking at him with a very small hint of sadness in his eyes. It came as a surprise to him as it was quite rare for his father to show or express any kind of emotion. He received a hug from his big brother and a pat on his back clearly giving him the message- "_Good luck with fangirls. Hope you survive the disaster with your best friend_". Itachi received nothing else other than a menacing glare from his departing younger brother.

"Ja " he muttered and pulled his luggage with him and his blonde friend following him after bidding goodbye to his and Sasuke's family.

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what the new place would be like. He wasn't used to live alone without his family, without his mother's constant fussing over his health, without his brother's teasing attitude and without his father's strict demenour. He walked towards the new path of his life completely unaware of the future and the people who are going to take a special place in his heart.

* * *

><p>"Hey, do you think this looks good on me?"<p>

"Does this skirt look too long?"

"Hey, can I borrow your lipstick?"

"What classes do you think we should join?"

She rolled her eyes at the absurd line of never-ending questions that she heard while walking down the hallways. It's an everyday thing now, nothing new. People ask and depend on each other's opinion. They don't even have confidence in their own choice and thoughts. All that matters nowadays is getting good grades and having a good partner and getting the person you like to notice you by wearing some skimpy outfits that are hardly considered as clothes. These people have forgotten that it isn't the subject you major in that matters but the _interest _in that subject. Just getting good grades and being teacher's favorite is not everything.

Just have fun while learning! Try new things and _experience_ the life in new forms that had disappeared in trying to create a good image. People change themselves just so the person you like notices you. But what's the use even if the person notices you. It's a lost effort because you changed yourself. You changed your _personality_, the one thing that defines your nature and your true behavior. If you think that just by changing your clothing style and finding your loved one means you are getting your happily ever after then you are absolutely wrong. Make the person like you for who really _are_, not who you could _be_. Only then can you get your relation to survive. But people are so keen on having the perfect one that they lose themselves.

Whenever someone sees her they just roll their eyes. Her absurd _pink_ hair and dark forest green eyes seem _fake_ to them. But she doesn't mind, she isn't interested in telling them the truth. Her friend Ino would tell her to dye her hair in some other normal colour, but she never listens. Originality is her virtue and absolutely nothing will come in her way of following this virtue. _By hook or by crook_.

"_Sakura_" she looked around to find her friend Ino waving at her. She took her guitar case and walked towards her group of friends. This year is going to be quite interesting.

* * *

><p><em>Finally<em> he thought as he saw the school before him. He looked behind only to find his blonde friend _crawling_ towards him. He rolled his eyes.

"Dobe, stop moving like a _turtle_," he said in his cold voice.

"Teme, stop being a meanie. Do you know just how freaking tired I am? I could just kiss this ground and sleep right here!"

"Good luck with that."

"Teme, how coul-"

He raised an eyebrow at his friend's sudden silence. It's a surprise that he shut his mouth without him having to punch him. A bit curious he was going to ask the dobe but he was interrupted.

"Holy shit"

"Dobe, close that mouth of yours. It is attracting flies."

He pushed Naruto aside only to experience how it feels to see a goddess in front of him. The moment her eyes clashed with his, his heart stopped functioning and his breathing halted.

"Excuse me, I have to get my form. So would you please move your emo ass from my way?"

_What the hell?_

"Hello? You deaf or something?"

"I am moving, _midget_"

He quickly moved aside not letting his anger surface and made his way to the dorms with his blonde friend who had his jaw sweeping the floor. He was sure that he saw the shock and anger on the girls face before moving. Smirking in arrogance he continued his way to the dorms.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, that was <em>unbelievable<em>" her friend squealed excitedly.

"Ino, there's nothing exciting about it. He _insulted_ me. The nerve of that guy!"

"But Sakura, you started it. Anyways, did you _look _at him? What is he? A Greek god or something?"

"Pig, you already have a boyfriend. His name is Shikamaru. Remember? Or you have some short term memory loss?"

"Forehead, I know! It's not like I am going to jump him when I see him again! _"_

"Pig, I was just kidding. By the way, did you get the time-table? Classes are starting tomorrow."

"Yeah, and we have only _two_ classes in common. Chemistry and Literature. Could you _believe_ it?"

"Good for me!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"I was just kidding, Pig. No need to get violent." She said as she dodged a punch form Ino.

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter:<p>

"Seat no. 23, Sasuke Uchiha."

God, she always hated this seating arrangement. It _sucks_. But she wouldn't mind much now. Nothing bad would happen anyway.

"Seat no. 24, Sakura Haruno."

She took her bag and walked toward her appointed seat. But the moment she saw the raven jerk who insulted her seating right _next to her_ a frown formed on her face, which turned into a scowl when the same raven jerk smirked at her.

_Fucking hell._

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update guys. I was just really very much busy with the school functions. I would try for the next update to be soon. Maybe a week or so.<p>

And Thank You very much to the guys who reviewed for the first chapter and once again sorry for the late update.

Please read and review this chapter. It kind of inspires me. And if possible you could give a suggestion for the layout of plot for this story. I am kind of confused at the present. It would be a great help. And if not possible for you, then at least review, please. Thank you very much for reading:D


	3. Chapter 3

_Twitch_

_._

_Frown_

_._

_Scowl_

.

_That's it_ he thought grinding his teeth together.

"Dobe, now you are officially going to be thrown out of this dorm room this _instant_."

"Why teme? I didn't do anything I swear. Kiba's dog Akamaru made this mess in our room, not me, really!"

"Dobe, I said get out now or else I will never let you enter this room _ever_."

"Geez, teme, just chill, will you? I am going, okay and I will come back in few hours. So don't get worried about me."

_Touché, worry my ass._

"Hn, whatever. Just get out."

"Bye, teme. Enjoy your _precious_ time with yourself!" and with that said Naruto ran out of the room leaving a glowering Uchiha wanting to pummel him to death.

* * *

><p><em>Next morning<em>

"Forehead, get up. It's already 8:15 and class starts at 8:30. You better hurry up or else you are gonna be late on your first day. "

The pinkette jolted out of her bed like a crashing thunder and ran to the bathroom like she was running in marathon. The blonde friend just enjoyed the way her friend was rushing and pulling and pushing around. That's what happens when you are not getting up early to groom yourself. She herself gets up at 6:45 am to groom herself and look representable. She told the pink-haired girl the same thing but she would just roll her eyes and say- _Pig, it's better to go out like yourself rather than creating false impression on someone._ She had of course, sighed at her best friends' remark. But that's the thing she likes about Sakura, believe in yourself and make others believe in you. She sometimes wished that she could be a little like her pink-haired best friend.

* * *

><p>"Pig, hurry up!"<p>

"I'm coming forehead, run slowly will you?" the blonde said while huffing.

"We are going to be late for class pig. How could you even imagine running in the hallways while wearing _heels_. It's like a sin," said the pinkette with an annoyed tone at her friends no common sense.

"Shut up, forehead. High heels are like a gift from heavens. You should wear them, too."

"Whatever pig, keep that advice to yourself. I'm not gonna use it anyways and you know it."

"Yeah, I know, but stil-" her sentence was cut short as she watched her pink-haired best friend bumping into someone.

Never in her dreams had the pinkette ever imagined to bump directly into the raven haired guy from yesterday who made fun of her height. It was not that short anyway. She is almost 5'5", no big deal. But of course, someone up there hates her completely and is always creating obstacles for her, making her life like a living hell.

"Get off, midget. You're heavy."

_The nerve of this guy. No way he is getting away with this now._

"_Excuse me_, what do you think of yourself, you _chicken-ass_? You are not some leader or something, always trying to _empower_ anything and everything."

She observed the shock flash through his eyes and then the anger settling in the never ending ebony orbs of her enemy, who was currently busy glaring at her with malice in his eyes.

The blonde observed the interaction between the both with great interest. _Match-makings in_ she though with a shimmering glitter in her baby blue eyes. She looked at her watch and her eyes widened. And at the same time the bell rang signaling that it was the first class of homeroom.

"Forehead, let's go." She took a hold of her best friends arm and began running in the direction of their homeroom class. Sakura turned her head in frontwards and began following her blonde friend. If she had turned around to glance at the Uchiha then she would have noticed the intriguing light shimmering with interest in his eyes.

* * *

><p>He would definitely appreciate the courage of the pink-haired freak that just bumped into him. She had the nerves of calling him names, and that's not acceptable. He is an Uchiha and no one messes with the Uchiha. He would make her life a living hell and make sure that she learns her lesson soon. Just watch.<p>

* * *

><p>There was no teacher when Sakura and Ino entered their classroom. They looked around the classroom and found two seats by window. There were the jocks who were busy talking about sports, then there were goths and geeks who had their head either buried in books or staring in space. The preps were busy talking about their cheerleading and all, and some of the sluts who their clothes barely visible. Then there were emos who were busy brooding and being . . . . . . . emo.<p>

The remaining students filed in the classroom with alarming speed as they probably heard the bell ring.

Then the teacher entered the classroom with a mask on his face covering the lower portion of his face. His hairs were grey but still surprisingly he didn't look old or aged, in fact he looked in his mid-twenties. He cleared his throat and everybody looked at him waiting for his instructions.

"Welcome to your first homeroom class of this year. My name is Kakashi Hatake and I'm your homeroom teacher as well as your Literature teacher, too"

"There are going to be seating arrangements now which are done according to your names."

"But Kakashi-sensei, I want to sit right here. I don't want to change my place." said Naruto with absolute stubbornness in his voice. And most students agreed with him with a nod.

"Oh well, that's not possible. Rules are rules and you have to follow them no matter what you want."

The class whined at this statement and began to arrange their things for moving out of their seats.

"Seat no. 1, Akira Suzuki."

"Seat no. 2, Ayame Hotori."

Sakura ignored the teachers rant about seats. Instead she opted to look out of the window and watched the playground that was on the other side.

"Seat no. 23, Sasuke Uchiha."

God, she always hated this seating arrangement. It _sucks_. But she wouldn't mind much now. Nothing bad would happen anyway.

"Seat no. 24, Sakura Haruno."

She took her bag and walked toward her appointed seat. But the moment she saw the raven jerk who insulted her seating right _next to her_ a frown formed on her face, which turned into a scowl when the same raven jerk smirked at her.

_Fucking hell. No way!_

"_You better watch it_," he mouthed to her as if he was enjoying her irritation. She just offered him a malicious glare with a scowl present on her face. The moment she saw him smirk at her she knew she was in for hell.

* * *

><p>He enjoyed watching her twitching in irritation with a smirk on his face. He knew by her expression that she absolutely despises his presence and nothing more could please him than seating next to her just to annoy her. The dobe was seating in front of him and one read-head was seating in front of the pink-haired freak who kept on winking at him and giving him flirtious looks. He looked away in disgust. God, how he hated sluts who would just throw themselves in front of anyone just because they want some attention. He despised them. He looked next to him only to find the smirk back on his face as he observed the same pink-haired freak banging her head on the desk with great irritation. This year is definitely going to be interesting with having a pinkette to mess with.<p>

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter:<p>

Something about that pinkette attracted him. Maybe her violent nature on her facial expressions or her originality. He noticed that she doesn't give a shit about what others think of her. She doesn't care whether someone calls her a freak or alien. And she doesn't like anyone insulting her friends. But there was something else which he is unaware of. That much he was sure of.

She is hiding something, not just from him, but from her friends, too. Something which even pains her to think about and she probably doesn't want to trouble her friends by telling them. He watched as she laughed at something her blonde friend said. Her pink hair moving wildly around her as the wind passed and her laughter sounding like chimes to his ears.

_What are you hiding Sakura? What is it that you are afraid to express? I will find it out no matter what, whether you are willing or not._

* * *

><p>Review guys! Thanks for reading~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes she wished she was better dead than having these nightmares that seem to never leave her alone, nor do they plan to. The same memory repeating itself again and again constantly, there was no sleep, no rest, only tiredness and remorse of the lost one. Nothing would work on keeping these nightmares away, no matter how much she tries. She remembered how she would clung to her sister when she would get scary nightmares of ghost or something because of watching scary movies. Her sister never failed to keep the nightmares away.

_Flashback:_

_A little eight- year old Sakura stood at the entrance of her sister's bedroom. Kayako seemed to be keeping her things in neat arrangement before walking towards her bed, probably to sleep._

"_Onee-chan?" a small frightened voice called out from the door._

_Kayako sighed as she took one look at her little sister and knew why her sister was here._

"_Too scary movie again Sakura? The Grudge isn't that scary anyway." She reckoned her little sister to come inside and close the door after Sakura made herself comfortable on the queen-sized bed of her room._

"_But onee-chan, how come you are not scared? The ghost's name was also Kayako and she was so much scary and so much pale. Also her hair was all black and frightening, it gave me creeps. I keep thinking that she is present in my room and I can't see her because of her black hair and she would pounce on me at any moment and kill me in one go!" _

_Sakura whimpered at that thought and pulled the warm sheets closer to herself as she watched her sister drying her light brown hairs with a blow-dryer. She was late from her school today because of her extra classes as well as a party at her friend's house. When she returned Sakura insisted on spending some time with her big sister, apparently because her onee-chan hadn't spent some time with her the whole day. It was her own idea to watch that scary movie because it excites her, and even thought her big sister warned her about the nightmares but couldn't resist the pouting face of her little sister._

"_Even though the ghost has the same name as me, we are totally different. She has black hair but I have brown hair and she had black eyes while I have sky blue eyes. And I don't go on killing anyone who enters our house, do I?" her sister asked as she set the time on her alarm-clock. Sakura admired her sister for her non-frightening attitude against all things. Her experimenting nature never seized to amaze her. Always positive, always happy, always confident, always loving, always beautiful, how did her big sister managed to be like that? So carefree yet careful._

_End of flashback._

She smiled at the sweet memory of her with her sister. Kayako was always the perfect girl with all the qualities that a guy would like within a girl. But that's the thing, her sister never did it for showoff, but for herself. She always encouraged her to try new things, to do what she likes, to enjoy life to its fullest, to forget all the sadness and be happy, cheerful and most of all satisfied with what you get.

Sakura looked at the time and rolled her eyes. It was 6:30 am, too early to wake up. With a sigh the pink-haired girl got up from her bed and looked at her left only to see her blonde friend sleeping like a pig. She shook her head and decided to take a walk around the campus to refresh her mind. She changed into dark blue jeans and a red shirt on it. She wore her dark brown jacket over it considering the cold climate outside. She took her dorm room keys in case her friend decided to sleep in more than usual and her iPod for listening some songs. Leaving her hairs in a sleepy ponytail with various bangs slipping out on her face, she put her hood of the jacket on her head and walked out of the dorm room.

* * *

><p>If it weren't for his best friends snoring he would have been sleeping peacefully. But the luck was not on his side or so it seems. The loud snoring of Naruto almost damages his ears. Not being able to bear it any longer, Sasuke decided to take a walk around to escape his friends' usual habits. Even though he wouldn't admit it openly, he missed his family, especially his mother who would constantly be hovering over him, fussing about his health and what not. He missed the dry humor of his brother which would sometimes amuse him, but mostly it would just anger him. He was given the freedom to live away from his family, to live independently. If it weren't for Naruto being here then he would have probably been homesick. Naruto has been his friend since they were five. Now even at 18, he is still with him. Though his presence annoys him, it is never a burden having him near, he has a sense of familiarity around him.<p>

There was something else that kept him entertained. It was the same pinkette who constantly kept on fight with him. She amused him and at the same time confused him. Her absurd pink hair and vivid forest green eyes just added the fuel to his curiosity. Her attitude was kind of unique and one of a kind, which is quite rare. She was a reserved kind of person, that much was clear to him yesterday. She wouldn't spare him her attention, which was exactly what he wanted. He remembered everything about her right from the moment they met at the front gates of the school. With a sigh he took the dorm room keys and walked out.

* * *

><p>She walked right into the garden specially created by the school for the students to enjoy a serene environment if they wanted. The sun was out of the horizon and at its peak, though it was still dark. She opted to sit on the black bench in the garden with trees by its side. The memories just bring back the sadness and grief which she doesn't want to recall. The past is past and no one can change it, and that's what she wants the most- to change the past, to create different circumstances, to prevent the mishaps, to prevent herself from the painful emotional pain which she experienced. The moment she decided to forget the past and move forward in her life, she had simultaneously decided to keep her friends and school away from her past. She doesn't want them to know about it, she doesn't want them to constantly remind her about it. It's better that they are kept away unaware of her past. Trust is not the matter, but the liability. They would just make it more difficult for her to forget the past.<p>

Sometimes she feels lonely, as if there's no one by her side, the darkness surrounding her from all the sides, and she's all alone. The loneliness creeping up on her, as if to swallow her whole. But then she would see her sister, encouraging her to not give up. It always worked. She knew that there are many problems in life and would continue to come along in different phases of life, but she has to survive in this aggressive crowd of people in school. There are different social groups created by the students themselves decides the power of each student. There is no way she would get caught up in this childish distribution of powers. What is this? French revolution? World War III? Or something else? Whatever this is, she would rebel it no matter what.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure if the girl sitting on the bench was pinkette but the pink hair was a dead giveaway of her identity. He wondered of her presence. She isn't an early riser; he got the proof of it yesterday. He raised an eyebrow at her unfocused gaze. He concluded that she must be thinking deeply about something for she has not noticed his presence until now. Again with the curiosity about her, he slowly walked towards the bench and sat down on the other side enjoying the surprised look she gave him.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she asked with disgust lacing her voice.

"Hn"

"What the heck? I'm asking you something, you jerk!"

"Whatever" he replied in his monotonous tone.

"You dare not- let it be, it's useless to talk with a stone anyways." She replied with a roll of her eyes

There it was again, her strong attitude. Just few minutes before she was looking all vulnerable, but when he made his presence known she had her bitchy attitude back in its place. He watched as her eyes twitched and she decided to get going to her dorm room. He observed her small strides, mainly because of her small height. A smirk formed on his face at the remembrance of her expression at his remark regarding her height.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, I'm ready, let's go!" said Ino still not getting how her best friend had woken up before her and was all ready to go to classes.<p>

"Fine pig, let's go." The pinkette was clad in green baggy jeans with a light grey top on it and a light pink sweater to go with it. The environment was still cold. Ino was wearing a black skinny jeans and a baby blue colored tank top on it, looking stunning as usual.

They got out of the room and entered the school building. To Sakura's great dismay, she found out yesterday that the raven jerk named Sasuke is in almost all of her classes. And in most of the classes he is either sitting beside her or backside. He is always annoying and disturbing her. He would surely get her in trouble one day.

* * *

><p>While walking in the hallway, he put his stuff in the locker and just as he was going to shut the locker door close, his eyes discovered the pinkette with her blonde friend just two feet away from him. They seemed to unaware of his presence.<p>

Something about that pinkette attracted him. Maybe her violent nature on her facial expressions or her originality. He noticed that she doesn't give a shit about what others think of her. She doesn't care whether someone calls her a freak or alien. And she doesn't like anyone insulting her friends. But there was something else which he is unaware of. That much he was sure of.

She is hiding something, not just from him, but from her friends, too. Something which even pains her to think about and she probably doesn't want to trouble her friends by telling them. He watched as she laughed at something her blonde friend said. Her pink hair moving wildly around her as the wind passed and her laughter sounding like chimes to his ears.

_What are you hiding Sakura? What is it that you are afraid to express? I will find it out no matter what, whether you are willing or not._

* * *

><p>She noticed the raven jerk standing before them near the lockers and found out that his locker is just next to her. Just her luck, she thought. She knew he just wanted to get back at her for insulting him that day. But what's the big deal, it was just an insult, and he insulted her back too. She stucked her tongue out when he looked at her from two feet away. He in turn just gave her a smirk which made her want to punch him right to hell. What did he think he was? Some kind of Greek god or king trying to torture his servants? Well, newsflash- she is not his subject or servant! She will rebel against him at all costs.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Preview of next chapter:<em>

"Your partners will be decided by us teachers after the meeting today."

_What the hell? They can't just make us dance with anyone they want, _thought Sakura with a shudder.

Sasuke took one look at the girls in his class and sighed. He couldn't believe he has to dance with one of these sluts who were just waiting for him to be with them even for a moment. He felt like banging his head against the desk. There was no way he could stand the torture of his fan girls. He would rather prefer to die than have their presence near him.

Sakura took one look at the raven jerk and grinned. She knew he despised fan girls. Well that makes two of them. He seemed to be quite uninterested in dance before, and now that he doesn't have a choice to choose the girl he wants to go for the dance, he couldn't imagine the horror of having a fan girl as his partner. He is surely doomed this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry for the late update <em>again:P<em>**

**I hope this chapter was up to your expectations and was not too much boring. Actually, Sasuke has to be intrigueted by Sakura so... I had to add her past.**

**And don't forget to review cause I want to know the views of the readers.**

**And one more important thing, I will update the next chapter late again. Sorry, but I have my mid-term exams from 11 oct. to 22 oct.**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

The raven jerk seemed to be staring at her. Just _great_, isn't it? Yeah, he could go die somewhere. He must probably be glaring at her.

"Pig, c'mon, let's go to class."

"Forehead, take a chill pill. There is much time left before class."

Sakura sighed. Reasoning with Ino would be like telling a pig to fly, anyway. Well, she could at least try to find some peace in her music room with her other group of friends.

"Pig, I'll be with Abi and others" the pinkette said in a slightly excited tone.

Ino narrowed her eyes at the familiar name.

"Abigail Winster? The same girl who keeps on jumping here and there with a guitar?"

"….Yes?" Sakura knew that Ino didn't like that girl. Probably because she is either jealous of her beauty or because she always hangs out with her more than with Ino.

"Forehead, I'm starting to think that you are more close to her than me." Ino said with a slight pout.

"C'mon pig, don't strain your brain with such thoughts. You know it's not true." Sakura said in an exaggerated tone. Even though Ino was totally right, Sakura didn't want to hurt her feelings. Abigail was much like her. Kind of a tomboy music girl along with a funky company to be with. You can never get bored when you are with her.

"As you say, forehead. I'll meet you in fifteen minutes in cafeteria, okay?"

"Fine, pig. I'll see you there. Bye."

* * *

><p>Sakura walked towards the back of school where there was a spare room which the principal gave them for their music practice. There are many types of groups in this school. But she chose the music group because there was nothing else that was close to her heart other than music.<p>

After reaching the back of school building 'A' she squinted through the open window to see if anyone else was there in the room. As expected, Abigail was there dancing on some hip hop song. Sakura rolled her eyes at that. That was to be expected, alright. Sakura turned around to see if there was someone else other than her.

"Yo Sak! Wassup?"

Sakura jumped almost two feet at the sudden call of Abigail. She turned around to see Abigail leaning on the window with a grin on her face, probably because she scared her. Her straight light blonde hair swayed along with the wind, her ocean blue eyes were sparkling with mischief. Her thin pink lips pulled up in a grin showing her white sparkling teeth. She wore dark blue skinny jeans folded up to her knees and a lavender top with black shrug over it. Sakura rolled her eyes and jumped inside through the window into the room. She heard a giggle.

"Not funny, Abi. You almost gave me a heart attack." Sakura said sternly.

"Oops! That wasn't my intention." Abi said with a grin.

"Your stupid grin says otherwise." Sakura remarked in a grim tone.

"Aww, c'mon! Don't be a spoilt sport."

"Where is your anti-social boyfriend?" Sakura asked changing the subject. Fighting with Abigail was useless. She is too stubborn.

"Shiniya? He has gone to visit his family in New York, remember?" Abigail informed her with a tone that hinted she obviously missed her _dear_ boyfriend.

"What's with the sad eyes? Doesn't he call you?" Sakura asked with a serious tone which said that if he didn't called then he is going to face a very angry pinkette.

"Thrice every day. We talk for two hours or so over each call." The blonde informed her while biting her lower lip. She seemed nervous, Sakura noticed it.

"Something you want to tell me?" Sakura said in guessing tone.

"Well….it's not really that important. Forget it."

"Abigail"

Abi looked up when Sakura said her full name. Sakura never said her full name unless she was full-on serious. Sighing, she told her the reason.

"Shiniya said he is coming back today. But his family wants him to stay a little longer. I told him to stay there but he isn't listening to me."

"You don't want him to come back?" Sakura asked in a I-Don't-believe- it tone.

"Of course I want him to come back."

"Then?"

Abigail shook her head

"Nothing. We'll get late for class. We should get going."

"Okay. Geez, I was just asking okay! No need to be all serious and stuff. Doesn't suit you."

"What will I ever do without you?"

"You'll never know."

They both exited the room laughing at their little reunion after many days.

* * *

><p>They reached homeroom while picking Ino along the way. Ino seemed to be huffing all the time. Sakura decided to ignore her. She will get over it after some time. Sakura sat on her seat and saw Abi take a sit right before her. Now that she remembered, this seat was vacant yesterday. She looked next to her just to see the raven jerk give her a smirk. She just stuck her tongue out at him, to which his smirk just widened.<p>

Abi looked around in her classroom. She saw many unfamiliar faces. Sakura was the only one she knew. She turned slightly in her seat to talk to the pinkette as the teacher was not yet here. She saw her best friend glaring at some black-haired dude who seems to be enjoying the pinkette's attention. She cleared her throat to get Sakura's attention. Sakura turned her head to look at her best friend only to find her raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

Abi just shrugged and turned around again. She could just ask some another time, anyway.

"Abi, you see the guy next to me?" Sakura asked her in a whisper.

"Yeah. What about him?" Abi asked sparing a glance at the raven haired boy.

"He's keen on making my life hell! So just stay away from him, okay."

"Sakura, I'm not going to be with him if he gave me a candy or something of that sort. So just chill." Abi muttered rolling her eyes.

"Just warning in case he tries to talk to you, you know."

"Okay."

A few moments later their homeroom teacher Kakashi Hatake entered the classroom with a slight cough, so as to get the attention of his students.

"Ahem. So I have a notice for you all."

The students immediately turned to their teacher, most of them expecting a vacation notice. Well, they are about to be disappointed.

"We are having a ball dance party. The Suna High School will be visiting us in two weeks. The principals of both the high schools are very good friends so our principal has arranged a party two days after they visit. He wants the students of both the high schools to get acquainted with each other."

"What about the partners Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Your partners will be decided by us teachers after the meeting today."

_What the hell? They can't just make us dance with anyone they want, _thought Sakura with a shudder.

Sasuke took one look at the girls in his class and sighed. He couldn't believe he has to dance with one of these sluts who were just waiting for him to be with them even for a moment. He felt like banging his head against the desk. There was no way he could stand the torture of his fan girls. He would rather prefer to die than have their presence near him.

Sakura took one look at the raven jerk and grinned. She knew he despised fan girls. Well that makes two of them. He seemed to be quite uninterested in dance before, and now that he doesn't have a choice to choose the girl he wants to go for the dance, he couldn't imagine the horror of having a fan girl as his partner. He is surely doomed this time.

"I don't want to hear any complains about dance partners. You don't have any say in this. Understood?" the teacher asked in an authoritative tone.

"Hai" everyone replied slightly scared of their sensei's strict tone.

"Okay, so now that it's settled you can do whatever you want. Oh and one more thing, the dance lessons start from tomorrow. More than half of the day will be spent on this lessons. Our principal Tsunade wants to make sure that everything is in perfect manner."

The whole class groaned at this. It seems that there is no escape this time. God help them!

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter:<p>

Her eyes twitched as he pulled her closer. If just they weren't in a class full of student she would have punched him to hell. That damn smirk of his was just driving her crazy in anger. Just her luck that she was the one to get chosen as his partner.

"Pinky, stop glaring. It would be a great help if you would move along or else we would have to attend _special_ extra classes." He said in a slightly teasing tone, knowing that this would work.

"Shut up chicken-ass! I know it already."

"Kurenai-sensei is watching us. If you don't get in the right position, she would make _you_ attend the extra classes."

"SAKURA! MOVE IT. "

"Shit!" Sakura cursed.

"Told ya pinky."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I know that this is a very late update and I am extremely sorry for it. My mid-terms exam just got over yesterday. Yesterday, I updated the third chapter of my story "My Boss", so I updated this chapter today. I really hope it was interesting and entertaining for you all.<strong>

**Please review! I think that the number of reviews is decreasing with each chapter. And if there are no readers who are reading this story then I would have to stop writing it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Essy-Chan: I'm very happy that you want to continue reading my story. Thanks for the review and please keep reading.**

**SapphireRivulet: Thanks for inspiring me to continue. I'm glad that you think this a good story. Please keep on reading and reviewing. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Sakura fidgeted nervously in her seat. Kakashi-sensei was going to announce the partners for their upcoming ball dance party. Why did the principal of Suna High have to visit their school? Can't they just chit-chat over the phone? Ugh, she had no idea who will be paired with her. Oh god, she could just hope it isn't some … well someone who she can't stand! Her enemy on the other hand looked beyond tortured. His fan girls have been asking him non-stop about the possibility of them becoming his partner. His face screamed annoyed. Even though she was supposed to enjoy it, she felt slightly bad for him. Just <em>slightly<em>. After all, he was _still _a jerk.

She waited impatiently for the teacher's to finish their meeting in the next room. In just a few minutes, they would know who they would be paired up with. She had a feeling that it's not going to be good.

"Oi chicken-ass, what's the time?" she asked in a whisper, careful not to get attention of his fan girls. That would result in much chaos.

"Hn. It's 2:25 pm." He glared at her. She would never stop calling him names.

"What do you think they must be discussing for the past almost half an hour?" she asked bored. A pout was present on her face. Her expression seemed kind of comical.

"How am I supposed to know that, pinky? I'm not a god." He answered in a baritone.

"Really? I wasn't aware of that." She spat back acidly. Her sarcastic tone didn't take him by surprise. He was used to it by now.

"Hn"

"Ugh! I'm _bored_."

"Want me to dance _pinky_?" he asked sarcastically. She is having a bad influence on him for sure.

"Shut up, chicken-ass. I'm not in the mood." She said and slumped back in her seat. Just then Kakashi-sensei entered the classroom with a sheet of paper in his hand. His eyes were gleaming with excitement. That just confirmed her bad feeling.

"I've got the list in my hand. It contains the names of pairs. Now I'll announce the pairings." He said in an excited tone.

"_Great_" the pinkette muttered.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're paired with Hinata Hyuga."

Naruto jumped up in joy and the girl he was paired with just blushed and looked on the verge of passing out.

"Ino Yamanaka- Shikamaru Nara"

"_What?_" The blonde girl screamed. The lazy genius on the other hand just yawned and muttered something that sounded like troublesome.

"Ten Ten Akashi- Neji Hyuga"

Tenten scowled at the mention of the jerk with whom she was paired with. The Hyuga genius on the other hand just smirked at her, further annoying her.

"Karin Watanabe- Suigetsu"

"_What the fuck_? I want to be paired with Sasuke-kun!" The red-head screamed like a banshee. Kakashi-sensei just shook his head and denied her request.

"Sakura Haruno- Sasuke Uchiha"

Every thought process just stopped in her head. She was paired up with the raven jerk she hated with a passion. The Uchiha seemed to be surprised, too. But a smirk slowly formed on his face. Better to be paired with pinky rather than a fan girl, he thought. The pinkette glared at him in full-force. Someone up there totally hates her for some reason unknown to her.

"Teme! You're lucky to get Sakura-chan as your partner." Naruto shouted to Sasuke even though he was sitting right behind the raven boy.

"Hn"

Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend's monotonous response. Then he turned to the pinkette.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! Teme is happy that he got paired up with you. He's just not good with expressing emotions, you know!" Naruto told her with a goofy grin. How could she resist that smiling face of the blonde? He's too cute for his own good.

"It's okay Naruto. I _know_ that your friend is very happy." She told the blonde boy with a smile while sending a glare at the smirking Uchiha simultaneously.

"Trust me p_inky_, I'm glad." The Uchiha told her.

"I know" she snapped at him.

* * *

><p>They were currently in the gym. It was the biggest room in their school and most appropriate for having dance lessons. She cringed at that thought. She could manage singing but dancing is just a big no-no. She tried it once and Abigail almost killed her for destroying their music room. Abi had warned her to never ever dance. She was paired with her boyfriend Shiniya. But as he was unavailable for today, Abi was excused from dance classes. But she had to watch them practice. Kurenai-sensei was their trainer for this practice. She was going to teach them how to <em>ball <em>dance.

"Okay students, listen. First I'll tell you the importance of these dance lessons. Pay attention carefully. I'll not repeat it again." Kurenai-sensei said in a stern tone.

Everybody left whatever chatting they were doing and turned their attention to the teacher. She could be _real _scary if they don't do what she says. The teacher continued.

"Taking a dance class together will teach you a lot about patience. Couple-dancing can be tough if there is no co-ordination, communication, patience and understanding between partners. Therefore, this dance class will help you understand each other's weaknesses, accept them for what they are and help you move ahead together so that you can own the dance floor together." She finished with a smile.

"But for that you need to make efforts to know where your partner is wrong and help them to be perfect in whatever step they are not able to do. Get it?"

All the students nodded and move to stand with their partners. Sakura stomped to the Uchiha and crossed her hands when she stood next to him. The raven jerk just shook his head at her childish antics.

"Now I'll show you how to start the ball dance. Neji, I know you have perfect knowledge in this section. I want you to be my partner for showing them a demo of the ball dance." Kurenai-sensei addressed the Hyuga genius.

"Of course" Neji said and walked towards the teacher, leaving a fuming Tenten behind, probably because they just had a heated argument. Sakura rolled her eyes at that. Even though they both secretly love each other they are constantly fighting to hide their emotions. Idiots, she thought.

Kurenai-sensei danced along with the Hyuga. Their fluid motions were graceful with each step, moving each part of the body at the right time. Sakura sighed. Dancing was _so _not her thing.

"Okay students! Now get into your positions with your partners." Kurenai-sensei ordered as Neji moved to stand next to his partner.

Sakura turned to face her partner, grudgingly. He is an ass. He would just throw her when twirling. And then she would get injured and all. That's the only reason he is glad to have her as a partner. She watched as he held out his hand expectantly, waiting for her to take it. The music started playing already. She placed her hand in his, unsurely. He suddenly pulled her closer to himself.

Her eyes twitched he pulled her closer. If just they weren't in a class full of student she would have punched him to hell. That damn smirk of his was just driving her crazy in anger. Just her luck that she was the one to get chosen as his partner.

"Pinky, stop glaring. It would be a great help if you would move along or else we would have to attend special extra classes." He said in a slightly teasing tone, knowing that this would work.

"Shut up chicken-ass! I know it already."

"Kurenai-sensei is watching us. If you don't get in the right position, she would make _you_ attend the extra classes."

"SAKURA! MOVE IT. "

"Shit!" Sakura cursed.

"Told ya pinky."

"Wipe that smirk of yours before I do it myself." She warned him. He rolled his eyes but did as she told.

They slowly started to move along with the music. With Kurenai-sensei breathing down their neck, it's better to not fight right now. Sakura noticed that the raven jerk didn't have any problem to keep up with the music. In fact, he seemed just as fluid as Neji. She on the other hand had barely time to maintain her balance and try not to trip.

"Chicken-ass, you don't dance half bad."

"Pinky, you dance more than worst." He informed her with a smirk.

"Fuck you" she retorted

"Gladly" he muttered.

"Why you jerk? Just shut up!" she replied slightly flustered at his reply.

Uchiha Sasuke couldn't fight back the smirk forming on his face. He was able to embarrass the pinkette. God, the joy of seeing her flushed cheeks tainted with pink blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! <strong>

**How was the chapter? Good? Bad? Tell me. You could flame me if you want. I won't really mind. **

**People, please **_**REVIEW**_**.**

**Ja Ne~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sutefanii Uchiha: Aww, I'm glad that you think this is an awesome fic. Thank you for reviewing and please continue reading :D**

**Essy-Chan: I'm happy that you think so. Now, of course they would get a chance to dance with Suna High students. It wouldn't hurt to put some GaaSaku to make our Sasu-chan jealous, huh ;)**

**Christina: Thanks for the advice, dear. I'm glad that you think my fic is good. Please continue reading and reviewing.**

**ILoveSxS: It makes me blissful to know that my chapter was good. Hope you like this one too. Thanks for the review and please keep on reading.**

**Blackrose4123: Noooo, don't die! I'll make some more, but please don't die :P Naaaw, thanks for the complement. And yeah, now I'm not depressed anymore and thanks for your concern. Please continue reading and reviewing.**

**LadyMartel4000: Thanks for the complement, and yeah, I'll keep on writing. Thanks for the review and please keep on reading.**

**SapphireRivulet: I'm glad you think it's funny, really. My love, she will soon realize that he's a jerk, her jerk. And hey! He's my sex God jerk too :P Hehe, now keep on reading and don't forget to review ;)**

**kyranee: I'm really, really touched by your concern. Thank you so much for caring me and encouraging me with your review. It worked. I've overcome my problems and I'm concentrating on my fics. Once again, thank you very much for your concern, and please keep on reading this fic ^_^**

**WellHowAboutThat: Aww, thank you so much for worrying about me. Thanks for your motivation, advise and encouragement, too. Please keep on reading and reviewing.**

* * *

><p>Smirk.<p>

Twitch.

Smirk.

Frown.

Smirk.

Scowl.

Smirk.

Growl.

Smirk.

_That's it_, she thought before lunging at him. He was so _irritating, _damn it. For the past few minutes, he has been doing nothing but smirking at her, for no _apparent _reason. It's like he was purposely trying to annoy her. She didn't understand why she got so annoyed over every action of his, probably because she hated his guts.

But now, both of them were caged in a room, courtesy of Kurenai-sensei, according to whom they both lack co-ordination. Whilst practicing, they both were bickering rather than dancing. Having an eagle's eye, Kurenai was fully intending on creating a line of tolerance among them. Because according to her- if they don't have _co-ordination_, then they won't be able to _rule_ the dance floor. Sakura had made a face when Kurenai said that, which landed both her and Sasuke in this room, cramped, until Kurenai thinks they have started to tolerate each other.

_Tolerate my ass_, she thought. _We'd just slit each other's throat before any of us could say a word_.

So, current situation, the pinkette is jumping here and there, complaining about whatnot, and getting worked up on the poor Uchiha for no reason. Well, the Uchiha isn't entirely innocent either. He was fully intended on irritating the hell out of the pinkette. And he just _knew_ which strings should be pulled. It wasn't that much of a work to irritate her. He sort of enjoyed making her angry. The way her eyes would narrow, a glimmering spark of anger within them, the way they sparkled with emotions, these all features didn't went unnoticed from his eyes. Something within her attracted him, not that he'd admit it. But that is something he wouldn't like to think about anytime sooner. The pinkette's patience was snapping thin with each moment.

He smirked. And hell was set loose. Sakura attacked him, literally jumped on him. He'd considered side-stepping, but… it'd result in the pink-haired girl falling on the floor, which would not be a pretty scene. So he just took her attack like it was nothing, and it really _was_ nothing. He snorted. With her size, she doesn't stand a chance against him. But she's brave enough to try, that he admitted, to himself, of course.

"Uchiha, stop smirking. I'm going crazy here." Her eyes were twitching.

"Hn. Getting all hot and bothered huh?" If possible, his smirk grew even more.

"…." Growl.

"…." Sasuke knew when it was better to stop. Who knows, the pinkette might be a maniac and start something… something maniac…?

Sakura took a long breath, and calmed herself down. She was just wasting her energy fighting this jerk. And anyway, it didn't seem like he wasn't enjoying it. He was just getting a laugh out of her reactions. What a surprise. Note the sarcasm, please.

She instead opted to sit on the spare chair and glare holes through the Uchiha's skull. He merely raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking what's the matter. She in turn just scowled at him, her expression comical. Sasuke had a hard time keeping himself from chuckling, and settled for a smirk. Her expressions were to _die_ for. How could someone be so angry and cute at the same time?

He immediately backtracked his thoughts. Did he just thought of her as cute? No. No fricking way. He looked at the pinkette, as if she knew what he just thought, but he calmed down after seeing her pacing out. She had angled her head towards the window and was staring at nothing in particular. So Sasuke thought it was safe to observe (cough-stare-cough) at her. He was intrigued by her pastel pink locks of hair. It's a wonder that such an odd hair color existed. Even if he was a jerk, he couldn't deny her beauty. Her soft cheek bones gave her an angelic curved face. Her small and straight nose was perfectly fitted for her small face. Her thin lips, pale pink in color, stood out against the pale skin of her face. And her eyes, those forest green eyes that shone brightly through darkness, were a complement to her hairs.

Now that he thought about it, didn't she have a boyfriend? With her looks, she could easily score any guy she wanted. But, he guessed, the guys must be too repelled by her hair color to actually see the beauty underneath. He remembered her blushing face, unconsciously smirking at it. Behind all that tough acting facade, she's a girl after all, who could get embarrassed at times. But she's a tough nut to crack, he was sure.

To get through her, he'd need help from someone who knew her closely. That blonde bimbo Yamanaka was out of question, she'd pry too much and would definitely open her big mouth spilling everything. But there was another blonde though, who seemed quite close to the pink-haired girl. She could help him in this for sure. And anyway, she didn't look like the type who couldn't keep a secret. Yeah, that would work for him; he nodded to himself, not noticing the weird look the pinkette was sending him.

After sensing enough holes being glared into his skull, he looked up. Sakura was pacing now, her head in her hands, ready to rip her hair apart. She's either too frustrated or just plain having a headache. He was much adamant about first one.

"You know, this is all your fault." Her head snapped in his direction with such speed that he wondered why her neck-bone was still intact.

"Shut up, you jerk. It's your fault as much as it's mine." Her glare intensified at such a level that it could rival the Uchiha's death glare. He stiffened visibly. She was angry for no reason.

"Hn"

She rolled her eyes at his grunt and after some contemplation; she sat next to him and faced him with a serious look.

"Let's play twenty questions," she said in an all-serious tone.

It took all of his willpower to not laugh. One moment she was pacing, seething with anger, and the next moment she's sitting next to him, wanting to play twenty questions. Bi-polar much?

He rolled his eyes. This entire fighting thing was getting on his nerves so he might as well, try it out. It wouldn't help him to lose his cool around her. So, he nodded at her.

"Hn"

She rolled his eyes at the monosyllabic answer.

"You go first!" He sensed it immediately, the excitement in her tone. The wheels in his head started grilling. So that was what irritated. She needed to talk. She isn't used to a quiet surrounding, without chattering going around her. Of course, that doesn't mean she herself wants to talk, but silence is something that insecures her, makes her less sane. And its cause goes deeper into her past, he guessed. Well, now that he figured it out, he didn't know what to do about it. He realized that the pinkette was looking at him as if he was retarded, so with a slight glare, he quickly thought of a question to ask her.

"Is your hair color natural?" He really did want to know. Because no matter how real they look, he wanted to confirm it. He was a bit offended when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Why do people always ask _that_ first? Why would I purposely dye my hair _pink_, of all colors?" Her tone was absurd with underlying disgust. "I _hate_ it. I hate that people judge someone by their appearance. I hate that even if they don't know the person closely, they label them with a term _suitable_ according to them." She was fuming, her eyes burning from unshed tears of angst.

Because of these labels she lost someone dear to her. Someone who loved her for who she was, who helped her throughout many obstacles of her life, who always stood by her side.

Momentarily lost in her thoughts, she didn't noticed Sasuke eyeing her with a frown on his face. He didn't pay much attention to labels, because he was always considered a prodigy and elite. No one dared enough to label him. But he wasn't aware what people cause by labeling a person. It shouldn't be allowed. It's wrong, he knew. But people don't, he thought warily. Seeing the pinkette like this, he knew something happened to her, something about labels in her past.

_Abigail_, he thought with a new spark of curiosity, _she must know about it since she seems the closest person to Sakura._

He made a mental note to meet the short blonde when he gets the first opportunity. For now, he has to act like he didn't notice her behavior.

"Your turn," he muttered.

Sakura looked at him, and blinked away her tears. She was thankful for his muttered distraction, and decided to grant him a breathtaking smile.

"Oh yeah. So, tell me about your big brother. I heard you hate him!" She exclaimed, excited that she had some inside information on him (through Naruto, of course).

_Fuck._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! *hides behind a wall*<strong>

**You aren't going to kill me, are you? I'm so, **_**so**_** sorry for SUCH a delayed update. I'm really sorry :"(**

**Okay, so I've overcome all my problems, thanks to Sapphire Rivulet (I LOVE YOU SOPHEE-CHAN!), who encouraged and motivated me further bringing me out of depression. I'm really touched by all yours concern for me. I'm alright, really :) **

**And guess what's the good new…**

**SUMMER VACATIONS ARE STARTED! So now I can work on my fics and write and write and WRITE!**

**I'm going to post some one-shot fics, so watch out for them, okay?**

**And, lastly, review this chapter, please. And don't you dare just Favorite/Alert it and go on with your prancing. Because if you do, I'll hunt you down, and torture you with my uber-sharp knife sitting right next to my computer, and it's really sharp (NO KIDDING!). So, you see that blue button down there, yeah, the one that say "Review this Chapter", click it, and leave your comments.  
><strong>

**So REVIEW, my lovelies!**

**Ja Ne~**


End file.
